Kamen Rider Kiva (Rider)
Not to be confused with the rider with the same original title, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ, Kamen Raidā Kiba) is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 2008 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Kiva. "Kiva" is an abbreviation for "KING OF VAMPIRE." The Japanese name also comes from a reading for the word "fang"(牙, kiba). Kiva is a title passed down through generations in the loyal Fangire family from parent to child. Identities Wataru Kurenai A young violinist born from a human father and a Fangire mother who inherited the title Kiva from his mother's blood and his father possessing the title Kiva after taking the title from King. Wataru An A.R. version of Wataru who was born from a human mother and the Beetle Fangire. Beetle Fangire The previous Fangire King in the A.R. World who fathered Wataru but took his means to become Kiva before it is regained by his son. Unnamed Boy In the Kamen Rider Kiva Hyper Battle DVD, a boy became Kiva to fight a horde of Fangire. Forms Similar to several Kamen Riders before him, including Black RX, Kuuga, Agito, Den-O, and Zeronos, Kiva has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities. Kiva's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Maya. However, unlike his predecessor, Wataru's nature as a human-fangire hybrid leaves him unable to fully utilize Kiva's full power with the (Catena, カテナ, Katena) Chains. Additionally, Tatsulot and Zanbat serve as restraints to keep the power of Kiva from taking complete control of Wataru. Kiva Form *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 98 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 6 tons **Normal kicking power: 8 tons ***Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons **Maximum jump height: 85 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Kiva Form (キバフォーム, Kiba Fōmu) is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens (オムニレンズ, Omunirenzu). In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate (ヘルズゲート, Heruzu Gēto) made of Lucifer Metal (ルシファーメタル, Rushifā Metaru) so Kiva can use his Darkness Moon Break (ダークネスムーンブレイク, Dākunesu Mūn Bureiku) attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kiva was able to perform Batty Punch - A Rider Punch which using when Rider jumping in the air and striking the opponent Garulu Form *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 90 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 5 tons **Kicking power: 9 tons **Maximum jump height: 40 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Garulu Form (ガルルフォーム, Garuru Fōmu) is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt (ガルルコバルト, Garulu Kobaruto) which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a werewolf (狼男, ōkami-otoko). In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kiva in Garuru Form was able to perform Wolfen Full Moon - a powerful blow from the Garulu Saber using the force of Lunar energy Basshaa Form *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 92 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 3 tons **Kicking power: 3 tons **Maximum jump height: 20 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. **Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. Basshaa Form (バッシャーフォーム, Basshā Fōmu) is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called "Basshaa Emerald" (バッシャーエメラルド, Basshā Emerarudo) which places Kiva under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man (半魚人, Hangyojin). In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kiva in Basshaa Form was able to perform Basshaa Finger - A quick pull on the Basshaa Magnum to launch fast and powerful water projectiles Dogga Form *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 150 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 15 tons ***Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons **Kicking power: 4 tons **Maximum jump height: 10 meteres **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds Dogga Form (ドッガフォーム, Dogga Fōmu) is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called "Dogga Purple" (ドッガパープル, Dogga Pāpuru), placing Kiva under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of "Frankenstein's monster" (フランケンシュタインの人造人間, Furankenshutain no jinzō ningen) and how it was brought to life. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kiva in Dogga Form was able to perform Armor Hammer - A powerful strike from Dogga Kiva's heavy arm. DoGaBaKi Form {C} *Rider height: 200 cm. *Rider weight: 140 kg. *Ability parameters **Punching power: 10 tons **Normal kicking power: 15 tons **Maximum jump height: 50 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds DoGaBaKi Form (ドガバキフォーム, Dogabaki Fōmu), shortened from "Dogga/Garulu/Basshaa/Kiva Form" (ドッガ・ガルル・バッシャー・キバフォーム, Dogga Garuru Basshā Kiba Fōmu), is Kiva's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the Garulu Arm (ガルルアーム, Garuru Āmu), his right arm turns into the Basshaa Arm (バッシャーアーム, Basshā Āmu), and his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast (ドッガブレスト, Dogga Buresuto). In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kiva in DoGaBaKi Form was able to perform "Gate Crasher" - A powerful blow from the Garulu Saber enforced from the brute strength of DoGaBaKi Form. Emperor Form *Rider height: 210 cm. *Rider weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 18 tons **Normal kicking power: 32 tons ***Emperor Moon Break 150 tons **Maximum jump height: 180 meters **Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Emperor Form (エンペラーフォーム, Enperā Fōmu) is the true form of Kiva, referred to as the Golden Kiva (黄金のキバ, Ōgon no Kiba) and the most powerful form at Wataru's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Wataru can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot (インペリアルスロット, Inperiaru Surotto) and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Because of this Wataru has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. Emperor Form initially appeared in promotions for Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World at the Tokyo Toy Show 2008. On the album SUPERNOVA by TETRA-FANG, Emperor Form is referred to as "Empire form." Fangire Emperor Form When Wataru's Fangire blood is awakened by the Swallowtail Fangire he temporarily became a Fangire version of Emperor Form gaining the Fangire's signature stained glass appearance and becoming a berserker attacking friend or foe. This caused Wataru to go into isolation until encouraged to fight again. Flight Style *Height: 1.8 meters *Wing span: 3.8 meters *Weight: 100 kg. *Ability perimeters *Top flight speed: Mach 3.4 **Punching power: 10 tons **Kicking power: 18 tons **Maximum jump height: ∞m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Wataru's Fangire nature is triggered as Kiva transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style (飛翔態, Hishōtai), a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat (エンペラーバット, Enperā Batto) which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Arc forces Wataru to assume the form in an attempt to kill his father, Otoya Kurenai, only for Wataru to access Flight Style later to defeat him. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws (ソニッククロー, Sonikku Kurō) to perform the Demon Pliers (デモンプライヤー, Demon Puraiyā) attack and breathes the Hell's Flame (ヘルズフレイム, Heruzu Fureimu) from his Big Jaw (ビッグジョー, Biggu Jō). These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike (ブラッディストライク, Buraddi Sutoraiku). DoGaBaKi Emperor Form ' 'DoGaBaKi Emperor Form(ドガバキエンペラーフォーム, Dogabaki Enperā Fōmu) is a form seen the Adventure Battle DVD, when Kiva accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons and execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. Bloody Rose A unique violin, the Bloody Rose (ブラッディ・ローズ, Buraddi Rōzu) was created by Otoya and Maya as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Otoya selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Kivat and Wataru, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Wataru's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Wataru learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Equipment Kivat Belt The Kivat Belt (キバットベルト, Kibatto Beruto) is Kamen Rider Kiva's means of transforming. To summon and use the belt, Kivat-bat the 3rd says "Let's go Kiva!" (キバっていくぜ！, Kiba tte ikuze!) as Wataru catches him in his right hand and then Kivat bites Wataru's free hand, causing his Fangire nature to surface as the belt materializes out of several ghostly chains. Wataru then perches Kivat upside down on the Power Roost(パワールースト, Pawā Rūsuto) of the belt's Kibuckle (キバックル, Kibakkuru) to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing or attacking the Fangire on his own. The Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots (フエッスロット, Fuessurotto) to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles (フエッスル, Fuessuru), which he gives to Kivat to blow into to evoke a power-up. Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Kiva to Form Change and turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Wataru transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Kiva Form. *Wake Up Fuestle (ウエイクアップフエッスル, Ueiku Appu Fuessuru): This Fuestle allow Kiva to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. *Garulu Fuestle (ガルルフエッスル, Garuru Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Garulu from Castle Doran. *Basshaa Fuestle (バッシャーフエッスル, Basshā Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. *Dogga Fuestle (ドッガフエッスル, Dogga Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. *Doran Fuestle (ドランフエッスル, Doran Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *Buroon Fuestle (ブロンフエッスル, Buron Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran and turns the Machine Kivaa into the Buroon Booster. * Tatsulot Fuestle (タツロットフエッスル, Tatsurotto Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. * The Zanvat Sword's Wake Up Fuestle (ウエイクアップフエッスル, Ueiku Appu Fuessuru): A Fuestle carried by the Zanvat Sword like a mask used for the Final Zanvat Slash attack. A "Kiva Says Fuestle" (キバッテフエッスル, Kibatte Fuessuru) was included with the August 2008 issue of Terebi-kun Magazine. When used with the toy Kivat Belt, it makes Kivat say all the phrases said by his current mood. Machine Kivaa *Length: 2510mm *Width: 940mm *Height: 1090mm *Curb weight: 220kg *Top speed: 520km/h (0 to 400m/s in 3.2s) *Maximum output: 367.5kw/8500rpm The Machine Kivaa (マシンキバー, Mashin Kibā) is Kiva's motorcycle given by Kivat and is said to have been made by Motobat the 16th (モトバット１６世, Motobatto Jūrokusei), master craftsman of the Kivat Race. The Kivaa is a living motorcycle, possessing the brain of a horse monster in its upper cowl. When running at high speed, it generates the Shadow Veil (シャドーベール, Shadō Bēru) to hide itself from plain sight. The Kivaa can be powered up through the use of the Buroon Fuestle. The Machine Kivaa base is the Honda Shadow<750>. Buroon Booster *Length: 4360mm *Width: 1225mm *Height: 1090mm *Curb weight: 760kg *Top speed: 1550km/h (0 to 400m/s in 1.2s) *Maximum output: 4263.5kw/12000rpm The Super-Attaching Combination Buroon Booster (超融合合体ブロンブースター, Chōyūgō Gattai Buron Būsutā) is what happens when Buroon envelopes the Kivaa, allowing it to perform wheelies and reach greater speeds. When running at high speed, it generates the Air Break Field (エアブレイクフィールド, Ea Bureiku Fīrudo) with the Shadow Veil and reduces air resistance to almost 0. Garulu Saber The Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber (魔獣剣ガルルセイバー, Majūken Garuru Seibā) is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garulu Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named Howling Shock (ハウリングショック, Hauringu Shokku) from the hilt. The Garulu Saber can be use for the finishing attack Garulu Howling Slash (ガルル・ハウリングスラッシュ, Garuru Hauringu Surasshu). This is done by first having Kivat perform a Garulu Bite (ガルルバイト, Garuru Baito) on the blade of the Garulu Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Basshaa Magnum The Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum (魔海銃バッシャーマグナム, Makaijū Basshā Magunamu) is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is Basshaa Aqua Tornado (バッシャー・アクアトルネード, Basshā Akua Torunēdo). This is done by first having Kivat perform a Basshaa Bite (バッシャーバイト, Basshā Baito) on the hammer of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. Dogga Hammer The Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer (魔鉄槌ドッガハンマー, Matettsui Dogga Hanmā) is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Kiva to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is Dogga Thunder Slap (ドッガ・サンダースラップ, Dogga Sandā Surappu), before which Kivat must perform a Dogga Bite (ドッガバイト, Dogga Baito) on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye (トゥルーアイ, Turū Ai) in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand (ファントムハンド, Fantomu Hando), which follows Kiva's swings and crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. Buroon *Height: 2020mm *Weight: 540kg *Maximum flight speed: 650km/h The Demon Statue Buroon(魔像ブロン, Mazō Buron) is a Golem (ゴーレム, Gōremu) made of Lucifer Gold (ルシファーゴールド, Rushifā Gōrudo) which is a tool made by the Fangire. It can merge with the Machine Kivaa and become the Buroon Booster. Tatsulot *Length: 250mm *Width: 110mm *Weight: 650g *Max. flight speed: 280km/h Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot (魔皇竜タツロット, Maōryū Tatsurotto) also called the Henshin Rotation Brace Tatsulot (変身回転ブレスタツロット, Henshin Kaiten Buresu Tatsurotto) is a small golden dragon known as the Goldy Wyvern (ゴルディ・ワイバーン, Gorudi Waibān) and unleashes Kiva's Final Wake Up (ファイナルウエイクアップ, Fainaru Ueiku Appu), evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. Tatsulot was resting inside the ceiling of Castle Doran until Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio awakens him. After his initial appearance, Tatsulot would go on to live in Wataru's house. Sometimes appearing without being summoned by the Tatsulot Fuestle, he and Kivat do not usually get along because of their differing attitudes. He is known to say "Pyunpyuun! Tension fortissimo!" (ぴゅんぴゅーん！テンションフォルティッシモ！, Pyunpyūn! Tenshon forutisshimo!). While Kiva is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's Imperial Slot (インペリアルスロット, Inperiaru Surotto) utilizes a roulette system to use one of four Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power. Later, Tatsulot joins Kivat telling the viewer random historical facts while scenes from the previous episode play in the background, although his historical knowledge is somewhat limited. He would later help narrate the current events in the 2008 storyline with Kivat. *Wake Up Fever (ウエイクアップフィーバー, Ueiku Appu Fībā) activates Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break (エンペラームーンブレイク, Enperā Mūn Bureiku) or DoGaBaKi Emperor Form's DoGaBaKi Emperor Break (ドガバキエンペラーブレイク, Dogabaki Enperā Bureiku). Kiva's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Kiva's insignia. With these blades, Kiva can hit a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, and a jumping roundhouse kick. As DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, Kiva can hit the Emperor Moon Break combined with fire, water and lightning. *Garulu Fever (ガルルフィーバー, Garuru Fībā) summons the Garulu Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Kiva to be shot into the air for the Emperor Howling Slash (エンペラーハウリングスラッシュ, Enperā Hauringu Surasshu) overhead slash attack. This attack can also allow both ends of the Garulu Saber to become fiery blades for an alternative finisher. *Basshaa Fever (バッシャーフィーバー, Basshā Fībā) summons the Basshaa Magnum as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Aqua Tornado (エンペラーアクアトルネード, Enperā Akua Torunēdo) attack. This finishing move is not featured in the series' run. *Dogga Fever (ドッガフィーバー, Dogga Fībā) summons the Dogga Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Thunder Slap (エンペラーサンダースラップ, Enperā Sandā Surappu) attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Kiva bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword (魔皇剣ザンバットソード, Maōken Zanbatto Sōdo) was a sword of great power crafted and used by the previous King until he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall. By 2008, after sensing the power of Wataru as he evokes Kiva's Flight Style, the sword forced itself out of Castle Doran's walls. The Zanvat Sword is soon after modified with a living hilt named Zanvat-bat(ザンバットバット, Zanbattobatto), called "Zanvat" for short, who was created from the Life Energies of the Arms Monsters to control the unstable powers of the blade from evoking Wataru's Fangire blood. Though Wataru is accepted as an ideal user, he has yet to fully master the Zanvat Sword's true power. When used by Kiva in Emperor form, its finishing attack is the Final Zanvat Slash (ファイナルザンバット斬, Fainaru Zanbatto Zan) where Kiva's power is focused into the Imperial Blade (インペリアルブレード, Inperiaru Burēdo). special fanclub toeihero.net 皇帝の大剣|accessdate=2008-09-26}} The attack is powerful enough to destroy giant monsters such as Sabbats and even a Mother Sagarc. Castle Doran *Height: 32m *Length: 41m *Weight: 18,000t *Estimated age: 320 years old (32 in dragon years) *Maximum walking speed: 80km/h *Flight speed: 120km/h Castle Doran (キャッスルドラン, Kyassuru Doran) is Kiva's base of operations which is of the Doran Race (ドラン族, Doran Zoku). Though originally called the Great Wyvern (グレートワイバーン, Gurēto Waibān), the Fangire captured it and bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four. Wataru eventually became its master through Kivat from his mother Maya. While dormant, it assumes the form of a building to conceal itself in plain sight, invisible to ordinary people. When exposed to moonlight, or when Kiva performs his finishing move or uses the Doran Fuestle, Castle Doran awakens and assumes its true form. Due to its unique abilities of sealing defeated Fangire, Castle Doran is home to the Arm Monsters, who are in now servitude of Wataru while being maintained on the Life Energy of the sealed Fangire that Castle Doran devours. In battle, Castle Doran can use Magic Missiles (マジックミサイル, Majikku Misairu), firing the towers on its castle, and spit out Pod Shoots (ポッドシュート, Poddo Shūto) from its mouth. Castle Doran also possesses the power to transcend time and space, first showing the ability in Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka when aiding Kiva, Den-O and Zeronos in the battle against the Nega Den-Liner. Castle Doran can use this very same power in the form of the Time Door, which is rarely used as it would summon or send any person from or into any moment in the past, serving as a bridge between the two timelines of 1986 and 2008. Shoodoran *Height: 10.2m *Length: 15.3m *Weight: 2,800t *Estimated age: 80 years old (8 in dragon years) *Maximum flight speed: 1100km/h Shoodoran (シュードラン, Shūdoran) is a smaller dragon that is hidden in nature as a windmill until summoned by a distress roar of Castle Doran, since it is too young to hear the sound of a Fuestle. Although it was originally a child of the Great Wyvern, the Fangire captured it and bonded it to the mold of a windmill as a scout and bomber. When it comes to battle, Shoodoran perches atop Castle Doran, allowing it to fight at full power. Like Castle Doran, Shoodoran seals the souls of defeated Fangire Race members by eating their bodiless souls. Its attacks are Pod Batting (ポッドバッティング, Poddo Battingu), Doran Bomb Shoot (ドランボムシュート, Doran Bomu Shūto), and Doran Blow (ドランブロウ, Doran Burō). References #"TV Asahi's page for the Hell's Gate". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/kivarightleg.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Kiva Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/kivaform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Garulu Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/garuluform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Basshaa Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/basshaaform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Dogga Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/doggaform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for DoGaBaKi Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/dogabakiform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"「東京おもちゃショー2008」開催！ 各ブースの見どころ＆新商品をチェック！". http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/087/87252/img.html. Retrieved 2008-06-20. #"東映ヒーローネット | special fanclub toeihero.net | 真のキバ！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/10.shtml. Retrieved 2008-07-15. #"TV Asahi's page for Emperor Form". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/emperorform.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"東映ヒーローネット | special fanclub toeihero.net | 更なる覚醒、更なるライダー". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/15.shtml. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #"TV Asahi's page for Flight Style". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/flightstyle.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Kivat Bat the 3rd". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/kivatbat.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"「仮面ライダーキバの紅　渡（瀬戸　康史）が乗るマシンキバーのベース車両は何ですか？". http://www.honda.co.jp/customer/tips/kamen-rider/kiba/index.html. Retrieved 2008-11-20. #"TV Asahi's page for the Machine Kivaa". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/machinekivaa.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Buroon Booster". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/bbooster.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Garuru Saber". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/garulusaber.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Basshaa Magnum". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/basshaamagnum.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Dogga Hammer". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/doggahammer.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Tatsulot". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/tatsulot.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Zanvat Sword". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/zanvatsword.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"東映ヒーローネット | special fanclub toeihero.net | 皇帝の大剣". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/16.shtml. Retrieved 2008-09-26. #"TV Asahi's page for Castle Doran". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/castledoran/castledoran.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Shoodoran". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/castledoran/shoodoran.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. Category:Kiva Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity